


Ominous

by Timothyanime1205



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Crazy Rich Asians Series - Kevin Kwan
Genre: All takes place in Singapore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew can't tolerate Bernard Tai, Andrew has connections to many powerful corporations, Andrew is 3 years younger than Nick, Andrew is the youngest member in the family, Billionaires, But he is the richest member in the family, Child Neglect, Eddie Cheng swears, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Feels, Fanfic will combine both novel and movie elements, Father-Son Relationship, Francesca Shaw is on Andrew's hate list as well, Gen, Identity Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Multimillionaires, Parties, Sibling Relationship, Slow Burn, exotic dancing, scandals, yacht parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothyanime1205/pseuds/Timothyanime1205
Summary: The Young Family, a well known family only known by Singapore's elite, as well as Singapore's powerful and meritocratic aristocrat family run it's reins between it's conglomerate corporation and investments. The Shining heir, Nicholas Young was expected to return to Singapore after his 6 months abroad after he graduated from Oxford University. Instead he remained away from home beyond the 6 months. Now Andrew Young, younger brother of Nick Young, is doing many steps in keeping the family business strong, as well as being the COO of the giant corporation empire and chairman of his own investment firm while helping his CEO and engineer father be able to take some time for himself. Yet, he still faces issues of reality, and is often overlooked in society. Yet what could be keeping Nicky away from home? And what issues could Andrew be facing that he refuses to bring up?
Relationships: Astrid Leong/Michael Teo, Colin Khoo/Araminta Lee, Eleanor Young & Nick Young, Nick Young & Colin Khoo, Nick Young & Mehmet Sabanci, Original Character & Alexandra Cheng, Original Character & Alfred Shang, Original Character & Alistair Cheng, Original Character & Araminta Lee, Original Character & Astrid Leong, Original Character & Catherine Aakara, Original Character & Cecelia Moncur, Original Character & Charlie Wu, Original Character & Colin Khoo, Original Character & Eddie Cheng, Original Character & Eleanor Young, Original Character & Felicity Leong, Original Character & Jacqueline Ling, Original Character & Nick Young, Original Character & Oliver T'sien, Original Character & Original Character, Original Character & Phillip Young, Original Character & Rachel Chu, Original Character & Rosemary Young, Original Character & Shang Su Yi, Original Character & Sir Leonard Shang, Original Character & Victoria Young, Rachel Chu & Araminta Lee, Rachel Chu & Astrid Leong, Rachel Chu & Colin Khoo, Rachel Chu & Eleanor Young, Rachel Chu & Goh Peik Lin, Rachel Chu & Oliver T'sien, Rachel Chu & Sophie Khoo, Rachel Chu/Nick Young
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. We are Youngs

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO...what got me into the Crazy Rich Asian fandom? I actually read the book a while back, and then watching the movie last year, it became a top 5 favorite for me to watch. So yes now I am involved in this fandom. Introducing Andrew Young, my OC in the aristocratic Young family of Singapore and younger brother of Nick Young, second child of Phillip and Eleanor Young. In this story I will be combining both elements from the book and the movie in some chapters and scenes. In chapter 1 it will be a combination of both.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRAZY RICH ASIANS. ALL CHARACTERS, DETAILS AND MATERIALS ARE OWNED BY AUTHOR KEVIN KWAN.
> 
> WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL MATERIALS OF CRAZY RICH ASIAN FILM.

**LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM, 1986**

The rapid pouring of rain drenched their clothes,staying stuck to their skin, not to mention the cold atmosphere of the wind and rain water adding shivers to the group, after walking nine blocks from Piccadilly Tube Station. A young boy whose teeth were chattering walked beside his older brother holding his hand. But alas they will be embraced by the warm heaters of the Calthorpe Hotel right in front of their very eyes. Voices of children were heard before he felt himself suddenly being pulled to run by his older brother. 

  
  


"Andy let's race against Astrid and Eddie to the revolving doors!" His older brother, Nicholas urged with excitement while said boy held Andrew by his hand. Eddie scoffed arrogantly.

  
  


"Not if I beat you babies first!" The older boy sneers with pride, running at them, passing Astrid. Of course said little girl was not going to let her 12 year old cocky cousin beat her. The 4 of them ran much to the chagrin of their parents as they had trudged with multiple luggages walking in the dreadful rain and were jetlagged. 

  
  


"Careful with your fingers!" Eleanor called out to them, as Nick and Andrew beat them to the entrance. While Astrid didn't care who really won since they were having fun, Eddie on the other hand huffed angrily at losing the race and felt like his pride was shattering there. Alexandra, the mother of Eddie, conveyed a look of stress at her son's shenanigans while Felicity rolled her eyes in displeasure. Nick and Andrew pushed the revolving doors of the luxurious hotel, followed by their two cousins and their parents and aunts. Nick slumped alongside the nearest chair of the hotel, but not before having Andrew sit first, who closed in on himself from the cold rain. Astrid stood beside her two cousins shivering stoically, all because her mother, Felicity, or Andrew's and Nick's _dai gu cheh_ , a.k.a "big aunt", said it was a sin to take a taxi to the hotel, made everyone walk those drenched nine blocks to the hotel. It caught the attention of the Calthorpe hotel staff at the concierge desk, as they eyed the drenched, cold, irritated looking Asians who entered the private hotel. The little Chinese children, in the Anglo staff's eyes saw their soaked and sodder coats wetting the sette while drops of water dripped to the floor.

  
  


It soon made a bad impression to the staff when Eddie began scruffing and sliding his muddy sneakers over the floors, causing Felicity to scold him for his actions. This also irritated not just the staff, but also a certain hotel manager who oversaw the whole arrival and ordeal of these foreigners. Immediately he left the security room, adamant on dispatching those foreign chinese people out of the hotel. The family put down their multiple luggages while Eddie began ordering his cousins around, as he is the "oldest" in their group. 

  
  


"If you didn't make us walk, we would not have been soaked." Eleanor complained in Cantonese to her sister-in-law, Felicity as the former began walking to the front desk. Andrew watched, not paying any attention to Eddie's boisterous attitude or to Astrid and Nick. The 5 year old's eyes were trained on his mother specifically. 

  
  


"May I help you? This is the Calthorpe. Private Hotel." The concierge asked, but displayed a sense of rudeness and snobbish as he began to look into a file containing a check in list. He wanted to quickly shove those Chinese out this luxury hotel right from their "important guests".

  
  


"I am Mrs. Eleanor Young. I have a reservation at the Lancaster Suite. We spoke on the phone when I confirmed yesterday." Eleanor states to the man behind the front desk in perfect English.

  
  


"Sorry," The concierge says with a tone of carelessness and arrogance. "Don't seem to have your reservation." He continues while looking at her like she is beneath him. Confusion crossed the entire family, especially Eleanor who was the one to confirm their reservation, but kept an expression of neutrality. Felicity and Alexandra were baffled, how were their reservations not even made? Eddie scoffed under his breath, muttering 'hotel's got bad service with these servants', while Nick glanced at Astrid, then at Andrew who didn't like what was happening.

  
  


Another man appears, who is more eloquently dressed than the two other concierges. This man happened to be the hotel manager. "Good Evening, my name is Reginald Ormsby, Hotel manager. Is there a problem?" The aforementioned male asked, acting innocent and blind to the situation while saying it in complete and slow English. Andrew did not like this man not one bit as he sensed this man is bad news and he didn't like the fake smile on the guy's bald face.

  
  


"I am Mrs. Eleanor Young. My family and I would like to be shown to our suite. We've had a long flight." Eleanor said once again, firmly yet peacefully. However Ormsby made a look of bewilderment at the fact that the woman said her last name is Young. He already knew about the Young party who booked the largest and most lavish suite in the hotel. But who could have imagined that "Eleanor Young" would turn out to be _Chinese_ ? And how on Earth did she end up here? The Dorchester or the Ritz Hotels might have let this kind in, but this is the Calthorpe, owned by Calthorpe- Cavendish-Gores since the reign of King George IV and run for all intents and purposes like a private club for the sort of families that appeared in _Debrett's_ or the _Almanach de Gotha_. 

  
  


Ormsby considered the three dripping Chinese women and four children. The Dowager Marchioness of Uckfield was staying through the weekend, and he could scarcely imagine what she would make of these _folk_ appearing at Breakfast tomorrow. He decided to make a swift and curt decision. "I am terribly sorry, but I can't seem to find a booking under that name." Andrew's ears perked up, startled by that response. He wasn't sure if anyone else heard where he stood.

  
  


"That can't be right. Are you sure?" Eleanor asked, calmly but cautiously.

  
  


"Quite sure." Ormsby said with a fake smile, one that made Eleanor internally reel in disgust. Andrew's stomach felt sick from this negativity flowing around. Felicity had enough of the going in circles before going up beside her sister-in-law abruptly.

  
  


"Is there a problem?" She asked impatiently, eager to get to their room to dry her hair as well as Astrid and the children. 

  
  


" _Alamak_ , it seems they can't find our reservation." Eleanor sighs, while narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

  
  


"What? How come? Maybe you booked it under another name?" Felicity inquired.

  
  


"No Iah. Why would I do that? It's Always booked under my name," Eleanor said irritably, both from this situation and the pressure. Why did her sister-in-law always assume she was incompetent?

"Sir, can you please check again. I had just told that concierge there that I reconfirmed our reservation yesterday. We are supposed to be in your largest suite." Eleanor explained firmly, turning back to the stressed manager.

  
  


"Yes, I know you booked the Lancaster Suite but I can't find your name anywhere," Ormsby half lied, not realizing his words.

  
  


"Excuse me, if you know we booked into the Lancaster Suite, why don't we have the room?" Felicity asked, highly confused at this.

  
  


' _Oh bloody hell!_ ' Ormsby yelled in his thoughts, realizing his slip up. "No no, you misunderstood. What I meant was that you might think you booked the Lancaster Suite, but I can't find any record of it." Ormsby replies, switching up the words from before, while pretending to look through paperwork. Both Eleanor and Felicity grew much more suspicious. It took her to lean over the polished oak front desk, taking out the leather bound reservation book laid on the desk and began flipping pages until both women saw their reservation there.

  
  


"Look! It says right here "Mrs. Eleanor Young - Lancaster Suite for four nights". How can't you not see this?" Felicity shows to the hotel manager, her voice slightly raised at the screw up.

  
  


"MADAM!!! That is PRIVATE!!!" Ormsby snapped in fury, startling his junior clerks who looked at him uncomfortably. The snapping fury shook Andrew, who instinctively grabbed Nick's arm in reassurance. He didn't like loud noises or confrontation, it made him feel tensed up and wanting to hide. Nick simply allowed his little brother to hold him for comfort while he looked at the situation between his mother and auntie against the hotel manager.

  
  


"Sir," Felicity started off kindly but with a firm tone, "this hotel came highly recommended to us by Mrs. Mince, the wife of the Anglican bishop of Singapore, and I clearly saw our name in your registry book. I don't know what sort of funny business is going on, but we have traveled a very long way, and our children are tired and cold. We insist that you honor our reservation." Felicity put emphasis on the word insist. It was abundantly clear to her that this type of overt racism was thought to cease to exist. She hadn't seen this superior sneer since the waning days of colonial Singapore when she was a child. 

  
  


Now Ormsby was indignant. How dare these Chinese women with the Thatcheresque perm and preposterous "English" accent speak to _him_ in such a manner? "I'm afraid we simply do not have anything available." Ormsby declared, utterly fed up with the foreigners.

  
  


"So you're telling me nothing is available? Then where else are we supposed to go?" Eleanor asked, calmer than her sister-in-law whose patience was wearing thin by the second.

  
  


"I'm sure you and your family could arrange other accommodations. Why not explore Chinatown?" Ormsby suggested curtly, having enough with these Asians. Felicity swiftly turned around, immensely angry at what was just told to them.

  
  


"You can explore hell! Piece of dog shit!" Felicity yelled in Cantonese, offended by the racism that _ang mor_ man was saying. Alexandra, Nick, Astrid, and Andrew looked in with confusion and surprise at Felicity's anger as the woman was heading towards them.

  
  


" _Alamak_ , what's wrong Felicity?" Alexandra asked her sister, watching over the luggages and children, while her 12 year old son...went somewhere.

  
  


"That _ang mor_ is being horrible and odious! He's refusing to give us our room." Felicity responds with annoyance. Andrew felt the tension creeping in further and decided to hold Nick a little tighter from this whole ordeal.

  
  


"What? Why!?" Alexandra became baffled by what she was told. "It has to do with us being _Chinese_." Felicity says while she narrows her eyes back at the Brit who Eleanor was still convincing calmly.

  
  


" _Gum suey ah!_ " Alexandra exclaimed, while Nick continued to hold Andrew who was shivering visibly from his cold drenched small trench coat. "Let me talk to him. Living in Hong Kong, I have more experience dealing with these types." Alexandra suggested

  
  


"Even so, this is supposed to be London's top hotel. How can they indulge with this type of disapproving behavior?" Felicity muses out, Frustration lacing her voice. Eddie, known as his birth name Edison Cheng, suddenly came back nonchalantly with a tall glass, drinking soda. 

  
  


"Aiyah, Eddie! Where did you get that!?" Alexandra exclaimed. 

  
  


"From the bartender, of course." 

  
  


"How did you even pay for it?"

  
  


"I didn't- I told him to charge it to our suite," Eddie replied breezily. "Can we go up now? I'm starving and I want to order room service." 

  
  


Felicity shook her head in disapproval at her Hong Konger nephew. Hong Kong boys were notoriously pampered, but this nephew of hers was incorrigible. Good thing they were here to put him in boarding school, where he would have some sense knocked into him -cold showers and stale toast with Bovril was what he needed. "No, no we are not staying here anymore. Go and watch Astrid, Nicky, and Andy while we decide what to do." Felicity instructed. Said teen nodded before sauntering over to his two eight year old and five year old cousins.

  
  


"Off the sofa! Remember, I'm the chairman, so I'm the one who gets to sit," Eddie commanded. "Here Nicky, hold my glass while I sip from the straw. Astrid, you're my executive secretary, so you need to massage my shoulders. And Andy, you're my assistant, so you have to fix my shirt and collar. As well as cleaning my sneakers with these napkins." Andrew's face grimaced at the ridiculous chores Eddie is making him do as an assistant.

  
  


"I don't know why you get to be the chairman, Nicky is the vice president, while I have to be the secretary, and Andy has to be your slave-like assistant?" Astrid protested.

  
  


"Why do I have to clean your sneakers? They're all muddy and dirty." Andrew muses out disgustingly, shuddering when he saw the filth on his older cousin's sneakers. Eddie scoffed at his relative's banter.

  
  


"Didn't I explain this to you guys already? I'm the chairman, because I am four years older than you two, and seven years older than you, Andy. And since you're the youngest, you have to do everything I say as my assistant. Astrid, you're the executive secretary because you're the girl. I need a girl to massage my shoulders and help choose jewelry for all my mistresses. My best friend Leo's father, Ming Kah-Ching, is the third richest man in Hong Kong and that's exactly what his executive secretary does." Eddie declares as if he were saying a new rule of decree. 

  
  


"Eddie, if you want me to be your vice president, I should be doing something more important than holding your glass." Nick argued, while Andrew begrudgingly fixes Eddie's collar. "And we still haven't decided what our company is going to make."

  
  


"I've decided- we'll make custom limousines, like Rolls-Royces and Jags." The 12 year old announces.

  
  


"Can't we make something cooler, like a time machine?" Nick asked. The idea of making time machines made Andrew's eyes lit up with excitement about having a time machine being created and exploring the past and future.

  
  


"A time machine!? We can make a time machine I want to see the-"

  
  


"No Andy we're not making time machines," Eddie interjected, shutting his excitement down. "Actually these are ultra-special limousines like jacuzzis, secret compartments, and James Bond ejector seats." Eddie replies, while Andrew gives his cousin a bratty expression at his overzealous nature and bizarre ideas. Eddie bounces on the sette so fast and sudden that he knocks his glass out of Nick's hands, as well as making Andrew fall down from the action. The soda spilled beside Andrew, and the sound of smashing glass thundered the lobby. Andrew nearly got cut from the shrapnels that came from the glass had he not moved his hand in time. The concierge, the bell captain, and the front desk clerks glared at the children. Alexandra rushed over to them, shaking a finger at her son in dismay.

  
  


"Eddie! Look what you've done! You almost hurt Andy!" 

"It wasn't my fault- Nicky was the one who dropped it," Eddie began but his cousin immediately interjected.

"But it's _your_ glass, and you knocked it out of my hand and nearly cut Andy!" Nick defended himself, before getting up and checking Andrew of any injuries while holding him.

"Nicky, I'm- I'm okay. I'm not hurt." Andy replied, still in shock from the small incident.

  
  


Ormsby lost any patience he had with these foreigners and cleared his throat abruptly to gain Eleanor's attention. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

  
  


Eleanor, while internally stressing out of the events that took place and this discriminating mishap, still kept the fierceness in her eyes to push forward.

  
  


"Please let me use your phone to call my husband? It's the least you can do." Eleanor asked as he stood her ground all the while her sister-in-laws were scolding Eddie.

  
  


"The least I can do? I do believe the children have caused quite enough damage for one night." Ormsby hissed.

  
  


And that's how the family ended up under an awning on brook street, the rain still heavy while Eleanor had managed her way through to the red telephone booth to call her husband and father of their two children, Nick and Andrew. Felicity was insistent on calling her husband Harry, Astrid's father and the cousins's uncle but Eleanor beat her to it.

  
  


"Mummy looks like a soldier in a sentry box in that red booth, right Andy?" Nick commented on his observation with Andrew, who reluctantly nodded. " _Dai gu cheh_ ," Nick looked to Felicity, "what are we going to if we can't find a place to stay tonight? Maybe we can sleep in Hyde Park. There's an amazing weeping beech in Hyde Park called the upside-down tree, and it's branches hang so low it's almost like a cave. We can all sleep-"

  
  


"Nonsense Nicky! No one will be sleeping in the park in this treacherous rain! Your mother is calling your father right now in confirming the reservation." Felicity said, noting that Nicky had quite enough adventures already and how much precocious he has become.

  
  


"Oooh I want to sleep in the park!" Astrid beamed in delight, making Felicity become aghast at her daughter's words. "Nicky, remember when we moved that big iron bed at Ah Ma's house into the garden and slept under the stars one night?"

  
  


"Astrid stop talking that nonsense this instant! Auntie Eleanor is talking to your uncle as we speak to solve our problem." Felicity demanded, she didn't raise her daughter to be that precocious. When did Nicky and Astrid become like that?

  
  


"Well you three can sleep in the _loong kau_ for all I care, while I will take the big royal suite, where I can order club sandwiches with champagne and caviar." Eddie says. His mother stares at him flabbergasted, how and where did Eddie learn this mouth and manners of his? Thank God he is away from that Ming family and their influence over him in Hong Kong. 

  
  


"I don't want to sleep in the _loong kau_ or in the park. I want to go inside. It's raining, it's dark and I am cold." Andrew said out loud, hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm. Nick's big brother duties stepped in and he hugged Andrew tight just to help him in gaining warmth. Nick began to coo and reassure Andrew in telling him that "everything will be alright" and that "Big Brother Nicky is here". It...actually helped little Andrew in a way, and the feeling of comfort eased his anxiousness. 

  
  


Eleanor, managed to get her husband, Philip Young, on the line in order to fix and eliminate this problem immediately. "Philip, those _ang mors_ in the Hotel were discriminating our background and wouldn't let us hand over the Lancaster Suite we were supposed to be staying in the weekend."

  
  


"What? Why didn't you tell them of the person who recommended you the Calthorpe?" Philip, who had just ended a business investment deal in Singapore, asked as he rubbed his temple. 

  
  


"Your sister Felicity had already mentioned that Mrs. Mince recommended this hotel but that bloody racist manager is ridiculous." Eleanor sighed vehemently after reprocessing the encounter. "We are all stranded out here while the children are soaked to the core. Poor Nicky and Andy are drenched in their clothes!" 

  
  


Philip sighed, he didn't need for both of his sons to get ill from some bloody _ang mor_ who is refusing to let them in to their reservation. Nor would he want to deal with anymore repercussions and headaches regarding his family either. So he knew there is just one option.

  
  


He knows Lord Rupert Calthorpe-Cavendish-Gores thanks to his uncle Alfred inviting him, his cousin Leonard, in-laws Harry and Prince Taksin, along with Singapore's Minister of Defense and the Duke of Glencora to golf a year ago. Seeing the old Lord, he would probably rather spend his time leisuring around that having to worry about the hotel he and his family have owned for generations.

  
  


"Eleanor, I'm going to talk to Lord Rupert myself, and come up with an offer in terms of the reservation and _ang mors_ in general. Sit tight and keep the children warm." Philip concluded. And after hearing Eleanor reply and give him gratitude, she hung up the phone, before he made a direct call to Lord Rupert.

  
  


Elsewhere, Ormsby became appalled when the 4 children came back through the doors of the lavish hotel. He and his staff were in total shock. Not even an hour later and the foreign children were back inside the hotel.

  
  


"Eddie, I'm getting _myself and Andy_ a drink. If you want one, you can get it _yourself_ ," Nick said, emphasizing he is getting a drink for him and his little brother only to his pompous cousin. "Andy, what would you like to drink?" Nick asks Andrew, while the latter was staring at Ormbsy suspiciously. 

  
  


"I want...cranberry juice." Andrew told Nick, before eyeing the hotel manager again. The 5 year old felt nervous and suspicious of the _ang mor_ who kicked them out of this very lobby. 

  
  


"Remember what your mummy said, it's too late for us to drink cokes." Astrid warned as she skipped through the lobby catching up with Andrew and Nick.

  
  


"Well then, I'll get a rum and a Coke." Eddie muses out brazenly as he marched forward to his cousins. Andrew glanced back at the hotel manager, only to be a little nervous when the man was rushing forward to intercept him, his brother and cousins. However the sounds of footsteps made him turn to see his mother, Auntie Felicity, and Auntie Alix walking with a very old man, with white hair standing up, white skin tone, a white mustache and beard around his lips. Wearing a brown robe with simple yet intricate designs, black slacks and black dress shoes. Ormsby and the staff were astonished seeing the old Lord Rupert in the hotel, who in fact has not stepped foot in this establishment for many, _many_ years. He sights Lord Rupert conducting a tour to the three Chinese women.

  
  


"And my grandfather brought over Renè Lalique in 1918 to do the glass murals you see here in the great hall. Needless to say, Lutyens, who supervised the restoration, did not approve of these art nouveau flourishes." Lord Rupert announces to them, as the woman laughed lightly. When the 4 of them went in the front desk of the lobby, they see a dazed Ormsby, along with the bell captain, clerks, and concierge.

  
  


"Ah Wormsby isn't it? Get the Lancaster Suite ready for Mrs. Young, Mrs. Leong, and Mrs. Cheng now." Lord Rupert declares, purposely messing his name up as an insult. The latter choked, completely taken aback by the Lord's command to prepare the largest suite in the hotel to those 3 foreigners. 

  
  


"Sir I had just told t-" Ormsby tried to protest with desperation but it was futile.

  
  


"And Wormsby," Lord Rupert says once more with no remorse, "I am entrusting you to advice the staff of an important announcement: As of this evening, My family's long history as custodians of the Calthorpe has ended." The staff froze, Ormsby became pale as a ghost at the higher up's declaration. Andrew stood beside Nick and Astrid, observing everything happening right now between this "Lord Rupert", his mom and aunties against the hotel staff and the snotty hotel manager.

  
  


"I have locked and stocked up the Calthorpe shares and property. I am selling the hotel to my dear friends,The **Young** Family of Singapore. Meet the new lady in the house: Mrs. Eleanor Young." The old Lord told his former staff, while Ormsby and the men at the front desk whip their heads in fear at Eleanor Young, the woman he kicked out of the hotel and disqualified her reservation. Who is now his boss. Ormsby felt his throat tighten in anxiety. Eleanor simply smiled, but her smile was anything but friendly and genuine. Andrew had observed the whole ordeal, and he felt surprised and curious of his family surname being said by Lord Rupert. The Young Family? His family? What did his family do? Selling the hotel to his family? Wait...what? His mother is the owner of the hotel?

  
  


"I am very close friends with Eleanor's husband, Mr. Phillip Young who I met at the Kingfisher country club in Manchester a long while back. He made a marvelous offer that I couldn't dearly reject and thus, sold the Calthorpe to the Young Family." He explained to the staff, before turning to the ladies and children. "Ladies, why don't we, along with your children head to the long bar and have a toast?" 

  
  


"We'd be delighted." Mrs. Eleanor Young spoke for her and her family, taking Andrew and Nick to follow Lord Rupert. Felicity took Astrid before giving Ormsby a dirty and disrespectful look before turning away while Alexandra pondered where her brash headed Eddie would be at. 

  
  


Eleanor then stopped in her step, glancing back at Ormsby with her own superior sneer akin to an elitist. "Do get a mop. The floor is wet." She orders firmly, before smiling at Nick and Andrew. Andrew however was stuck in thought. His family...own the hotel now…? But how?

  
  


"Mummy, what did Lord Rupert mean when he said he is selling the hotel to us?" Andrew said so quietly to her. And Eleanor leaned in to heed her son's question.

  
  


"Your father bought the hotel, we own the hotel now. We have everything under control and rule. Remember Andy, we are **Youngs**. We are respected. Don't forget your birthright, Andy." Eleanor whispered to him.

  
  


And Andrew, for someone who is 5 years old, understood right there and then that his family...isn't a normal family like everyone else or like he was told at a young age. His family is powerful. His family is super rich...no...his family is **_Crazy Rich_ **. 

  
  


He is a **Young**. And he realizes just what his mom means.


	2. Epidemic Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the present, Andrew Young is the chairman and CEO of his own investment company, as well as running the Young Family Corporation stocks, assets, and an executive COO of the establishment. He visits his great uncle Alfred Shang and cousin Sir Leonard Shang in London. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Nick Young is on a date with Rachel Chu at T&S. He invites her to come with him to Singapore for his best friend's wedding. Yet their conversation leads to a huge exotic chain of phone calls and messages within the elite circle Nick and his family are apart of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Finally updated chapter 2, and Crazy Rich Asians is taking a huge interest in me. Not much to say but Enjoy!!! 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRAZY RICH ASIANS. ALL MATERIALS AND DETAILS ARE OWNED BY AUTHOR KEVIN KWAN.
> 
> CRAZY RICH ASIAN FILM IS OWNED BY WARNER BROS. STUDIOS.

**ANDREW YOUNG**

  
  


**LONDON, 2010**

  
  


In a large oval-like room in the top floor, Andrew is sitting while going over his portfolio with his great uncle, who is also the younger brother of his Ah Ma, Alfred Shang. 

  
  


The elderly man, not only his family relative, but is one of the most powerful elites within the U.K, as he is the owner of Shang Enterprises, the company founded by Andrew's great-grandfather, Shang Loong Ma. Alfred is also the patriarch of the Shang clan in the U.K, married to Mabel T'sien-Shang and has multiple properties within Europe and Asia, including Singapore. Right beside Alfred, is the successor to inheriting Shang Enterprises, and the oldest son, Sir Leonard Shang, who is married to Lady India Heskeith, and another respected elite in the country. Andrew is highly impressed that his cousin is given a knighthood title as well as being able to have strong influence in British aristocracy and elite society while being a British-Singaporean of pure Chinese heritage. 

  
  


"Ah Andy," Alfred called his nephew out. "You managed to keep such a strong and well recorded portfolio of your investments while maintaining de facto rule over the Young Family Corporation. Not to mention you also have your own investment firm that you own as well." Alfred comments with satisfaction as he continues looking through Andrew's portfolio. "Your Ah Ma, Father, and family must be very proud of you in holding the business reins." 

  
  


Andrew forced himself to smile, to make sure his uncle didn't suspect any ounce of negativity or emotions in his expression or eyes. "Thank you, great uncle. I appreciate your words. I'm grateful for the fact that I had been able to schedule an appointment with you before the "Wedding of the Century", which in fact is in 10 days." Andrew replies, feeling like he accomplished an important objective, an objective meant for helping the family. Speaking of the wedding, "Say, are you attending Colin Khoo and Araminta Lee's wedding?"

  
  


"Unfortunately no. I have to attend different economic and executive events between London, Paris, Frankfurt, Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Tokyo over the weeks so it would be impossible for me to come." Alfred responds as he implies business duties are very important as chairman of the corporation.

  
  


"Wait, the wedding is in 10 days. That's right. I would go but the weather in Singapore is too exhausting. It feels like a bloody desert over there. But Cassandra is actually attending the wedding." Sir Leonard chimes in.

  
  


"Cassandra goes to every popular event in Singapore. No surprise there, I mean the property you bought on Orchard Road, a 22,400 acre mansion with traditional and secular design when you last came to Singapore is where Cassandra stays when she visits." Andrew added in, amusement on his face. So "Radio One Asia" will be with the family again. 

  
  


"I'm surprised she can withstand the humidity in Singapore. But, back to the topic, this portfolio of yours will surely place a 100% investment within Shang Enterprises Andy. And I am glad you reached out to the family here." Alfred says as he hands back the portfolio to his nephew.

  
  


"Thank you once again great uncle." Andrew expresses his gratitude as he gives him his business card in case his great uncle needs to call him for business related matters, emergencies, or if he can't be reached by his cell. Before Andrew and the other two males leave the room, Sir Leonard cuts in.

  
  


"Um Andrew...I'm not sure how else to say this...but are you alright back at home?" Sir Leonard's question took Andrew off guard. Okay? Wait why- oh...he understands. It's regarding his role as the one making the demands at the family corporation, including the medical and hospital branch, as well as doing the investments and also being the chairman and CEO of his own company, Opulent Investments Group. He started his investment company at 21, and since then, within 8 years, it grew into a fast growing, developed company and investment firm throughout Singapore, Southeast Asia, the continent as a whole and the world. Andrew  _ forced _ a smile once again.

  
  


"Ah yes I am very well. Nothing a business mogul prodigy like myself can handle-" 

  
  


"No that's not what I meant Andy...I mean your...." Sir Leonard corrected, but couldn't finish his sentence. Andrew knew where this was going and felt like disappearing into the floor, never to come back up again. Why did his cousin have to bring this up? Why of all times and just after he completed another contract deal for his family's business and investment deal with his own company intermingling with Shang Enterprises? Andrew kept his negativity in check, only allowing himself to frown at the question and kept his hands at his side to prevent it from covering a certain eye of his.

  
  


"Yes. I'm fine. Really there's nothing wrong at the moment. Besides I don't let what other people think get to my thoughts and brain. Otherwise that would be emotion pulling me down and not being headstrong." Andrew lies, replying to the question as he makes a serious face to make his lie convincing. He hated this issue especially. He did not want to talk about his personal issues or regarding his heterochromia condition. He had been born with a black iris on his right eye and a green iris on his left. As far as his situations go...nope. Just no.

  
  


Sir Leonard wanted to say more, but he only simply nodded and responded with an "Alright". Alfred, while agreeing to his nephew's word, is internally sighing. His older sister would not be pleased to find out that her grandson is going through issues that he doesn't want to open up. Andrew is very well known by the Shangs and is one of the few Youngs in the family to have a close bond with them. 

  
  


"Alright then. It's settled. Do you want to stay at our estate in Surrey? Unless you have other living accommodations?" Alfred inquires. 

  
  


Oh no. Andrew does not want to stay at that pearl white grandeur mega mansion in Surrey that is home to the Shangs. If he thought his Ah Ma's mansion was immensely large, it pales in comparison to great uncle Alfred's palatial manor that was 2 times bigger than Buckingham Palace. After getting lost in that behemoth estate 5 times in his visit to see them with his father, Nick, Astrid, auntie Felicity and auntie Victoria at 7 years old, he never wanted to be alone in the mansion again. Either his older brother or a servant would walk with him in order not to get lost inside the estate due to it's goliath size. 

  
  


"Actually I already have living accommodations at the Calthorpe Hotel. I checked in there Friday. After all it was a logical decision to make since I own the hotel and decided to chose the Lancaster Suite." Andrew answers. Since he was 20 years old, his father decided to give Andrew the entire Calthorpe Hotel with it's property and shares as a birthday present. And one fateful night, Wormsby met his match when he completely rejected a couple with two children. The man was the son of a former Maharaja and heir to the billions of fortune and property he owned in India, while the wife was the daughter of an elite Thai multi-billionare man who owned 60% of markets between India and Southeast Asia. This couple were meeting with Andrew and had the Maharaja heir not contacted Andrew, it would have been a much worse outcome. Andrew fired Wormsby and was to never be seen again on Calthorpe property. 

  
  


"Ah, very well then. The fact that you own London's top hotel already makes you a powerful man in this country." Sir Leonard compliments.

  
  


"Alright," Alfred opens the door out of the private office. "I made a reservation at the Roseberry Lounge Cafe. Shall we have lunch?" Andrew and Leonard agreed. Andrew did not want to miss out on the roast beef, lamb with mint sauce, shepherd pie, chopped sauteed potatoes, scones, truffles, and tea they would be serving there. He didn't have breakfast after all. Just a cup of coffee.

  
  


**NEW YORK CITY**

  
  


**8:30 PM T &S**

  
  


**NICK YOUNG AND RACHEL CHU**

  
  


Speaking of scones…

  
  


The delivery of the lemon meringue tart to the couple unleashed their sweet tooth hunger. Unfortunately for Rachel she didn't get the chance to cut a slice as Nick instantly pulled apart the tart and took a piece for himself. Rachel sighed wryly.

  
  


"You know you can order your own." She starts as a small smile is tugged at her lips.

  
  


"I'm okay with coffee." Nick replies sweetly as he chews down the dessert while covering his mouth. 

  
  


"Yeah that's what you say, yet you end up finishing all my desserts." Rachel quips back, staring from her scones to his own scones to then his gorgeous face. 

  
  


"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nick says back, trying to be serious but is struggling to keep a teasing smile off his lips. Rachel let out a laugh as he continues to devour the meringue tart. She orders another one before Nick clears his throat.

  
  


"So, how about the two of us taking a trip east?" Nick asks as he looks at his Girlfriend. Rachel tilts her head to the side as she takes in this question. A sly smile replaces her thoughtful expression. 

  
  


"You want to get pork buns in the East Village. That's what this is isn't it?" Rachel looks at Nick who chuckles.

  
  


"Actually I was thinking further east." He adds. Rachel became confused at his implication of "further east". Would that be Queens? Brooklyn? Long Island?

  
  


"Alright...Singapore. For summer break. My best friend, Colin is getting married, and I'm his best man." Nick finishes, while his girlfriend stares at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Singapore? The place he grew up? "We've been dating for almost 2 years now, and I think it's about time people met my beautiful girlfriend. Do you want to see where I grew up? Meet my family? My Younger Brother? My Ah Ma?" He continued as he didn't notice Rachel's expression.

  
  


"Are you sure about this Nick?" Rachel looked at her tea, unable to conjure thoughts about the matter of traveling to Singapore with him. Especially the fact that he just invited her to spend the whole summer in Asia.

  
  


"Rachel I'd love it if you'd come," Nick reassures her. "You weren't planning on teaching this whole summer, so what's your worry? Think you won't be able to handle the heat and humidity?" He smirked teasingly.

  
  


"No that's not it. You're going to be busy with your best man duties. I wouldn't want to distract you." Rachel says as she stares down at her scones. Nick scoffs playfully.

  
  


"What distraction? Colin's wedding will only take up the first week in Singapore, and then we can spend the rest of the summer just traveling around Asia. Come on, let me show you where I grew up. I want to take you to all my favorite haunts." 

  
  


"Even that sacred cave where you lost your virginity?" Rachel asked with raised eyebrows, her expression bewildered.

  
  


"Of course! We can even stage a reenactment of it!" Nick laughs while spreading jam and clotted cream on his scone. "Also doesn't a close friend of yours live in Singapore?"

  
  


"Yes, Peik Lin, my best friend from college," Rachel answers instantly. "She has been begging me to come visit her."

  
  


"All the more reason. Rachel, I know you're going to love it, and I know you're going to flip out over the food! You do realize Singapore is the most food-obsessed country on the planet?" Nick responds as his excitement is starting to show.

  
  


"Well seeing the way you fawn over everything you eat, I'd say it's the national sport there." Rachel comments as she takes a bit of her scone with jam.

  
  


"Remember Calvin Trillin's  _ New Yorker _ piece on Singaporean street food? I'll take you to the local dives even  _ he doesn't _ know about." Nick added, before biting his still warm and fluffy scone. "And I know just how much you love scones. Just wait until you taste my Ah Ma's-" 

  
  


"Wait your Ah Ma bakes scones?" Rachel gawks in surprise. She tried to imagine a traditional Chinese grandmother preparing and baking this quintessentially English confection. Nick laughed at her awestruck face.

  
  


"Well no she doesn't exactly bake them herself, but she has the best scones in the world, you'll see." He concludes, then turning around reflexively to make sure no one heard what he said. He didn't want to be persona non grata at his favourite café for carelessly pledging allegiance to his Ah Ma's scones over the ones here. 

  
  


At a neighboring table, a girl huddled behind a three-tiered piled high with finger sandwiches was getting increasingly excited by the conversation she was overhearing. She suspected it might have been him, but now she has absolute confirmation. It's  _ Nicholas Young _ . Even though she was only fifteen at the time, Celine Lim never forgot the day Nicholas strolled past their table at the Pulau Club and flashed that devastating grin of his at her sister Charlotte.

  
  


_ "Is that one of the Leong brothers?" Their mother, Mrs. Lim asked. _

_ "No that's Nicholas Young, a cousin of the Leongs." Charlotte replies. _

_ "Philip Young's boy? Aiyah! When did he shoot up like that? He's so handsome now!" Mrs. Lim shout _ s  _ between the three of them. _

_ "He just got back from Oxford. Double-majored in history and law." Charlotte added, groaning internally as she waited for the one question her mother would hit her with. _

_ "Why don't you get up and talk to him?" Their mother asked tempestuously.  _

_ "Why would I bother when you chase away every guy I talk to or comes near me." Charlotte responds back with annoyance. _

_ "Alamak, stupid girl! I'm only trying to protect you from gold diggers and social climbers. But that man over there you'd be lucky to have. This one you can Cheong." _

  
  


Celine couldn't believe her mother was seriously encouraging her big sister to snatch this boy. She stared curiously at Nicholas, who is laughing animatedly with his friends at a table under a blue and white umbrella by the pool. Even from afar he stood out in high relief. Unlike the other fellows with their regulation Indian barbershop haircuts. Nicholas had perfectly tousled black hair, chiseled Cantonese pop-idol features, and impossibly thick eyelashes. He was the cutest, dreamiest guy she had ever seen.

  
  


" _ Charlotte, why don't you go over there and invite him to your fund-raiser?" Mrs. Lim continued to pester. _

_ "Stop it Mum!" Charlotte cut her off, smiling through gritted teeth. "I know what I am doing." _

  
  


That however took a turn. Unfortunately Charlotte did not know what she was doing. Nicholas had never shown up to her fund- raiser, much to their mother's eternal disappointment. But that day at the Pulau Club left such an indelible mark in Celine's adolescent memory that six years later and on the other side of the planet, she'd still recognize him.

  
  


"Hannah, let me get a picture of you with that delicious sticky toffee pudding." Celine starts, taking out her phone. She pointed it in the direction of her friend,but surreptitiously trained the lens on Nick. She snapped the photo and instantly emailed it to her sister, now living in Atherton, California. Her phone pinged minutes later.

  
  


BigSis: OMFG! THAT'S NICK YOUNG! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Celine Lim: T&S

BigSis: Who's the girl he's with?

Celine Lim: GF I think. Looks ABC.

BigSis: Hmm...do you see a ring?

Celine Lim: No ring.

BigSis: PLS spy for me!!!

Celine Lim: You owe me big time!!!

  
  


Nick gazed out the café window, marveling at the people with tiny dogs parading along the sidewalks of Greenwich Avenue, as if it were a catwalk for the city's most fashionable breeds. A year ago the French bulldogs were all the rage, now it looked like the Italian grey hounds were giving the Frenchies a run for their money. He glanced back at Rachel again, looking into her eyes as he resumed the topic. "The great thing about starting out in Singapore is that it's the perfect base. Malaysia is just across the bridge. It's a quick hop to Hong Kong, Cambodia, and Thailand. We can even go island hopping off Indonesia-"

  
  


"It all sounds amazing, but  _ ten weeks _ ...I'm not sure if I want to be away that long." Rachel mused. She could sense her boyfriend's eagerness, and the thought of visiting Asia again made her ecstatic. She spent a year teaching in Chengdu in between college and grad school, but couldn't afford to travel anywhere beyond China's borders back then. As an economist, she knew alot about the island city-state Singapore. This tiny, intriguing island off the tip of the Malay Peninsula, which had transformed from a British colonial backwater to a nation with the highest concentration of millionaires in just a few short decades. It was exciting to be able to see the place close up as well as where Nick grew up. He would be her guide to this international business city.

  
  


However there was something about this trip that made Rachel a little apprehensive, and she couldn't help but ponder at the deeper implications. Nick made this idea of going to Singapore so spontaneous, years, she knows that he had put far more thought into it than he let on. They have been together for nearly 2 years and all of a sudden, Nick decides to invite her on an extended trip to visit his hometown, to attend his best friend's wedding no less. But...did this mean what she thought it did?

  
  


Said girl peered into her teacup, wishing she could divine something from the stray leaves pooling at the bottom of the deep golden Assam. She had never been one for fairytale endings. Being twenty-nine, she was by Chinese standards well into maid territory, and even though her busybody relatives try to set her up, she had spent the better part of her twenties focused on getting through grad school, finishing her dissertation, and jump starting her career in academia. But the surprise invitation of going to Singapore with Nick sparked some vestigial within her.

  
  


_ He wants to take me home. He wants me to meet his family.  _

  
  


The long-dormant romantic in her eyes was awakening, and her thoughts concluded her to one simple answer.

"I'll have to check with my dean to see when I'm needed back, but you know what? Let's do it!" Rachel announces. Joy and exciting filled Nick's whole body of her to come with him to his home country, and with that he leaned towards her and kissed her jubilantly.

  
  


And with minutes passed by, Celine Lim had already spread word of their conversation, all the back to Asia, between the upper echelons of the elites. After Celine Lim (Parsons School of Design fashion major) e-mailed her sister Charlotte Lim (recently engaged to venture capitalist Henry Chiu) in California, Charlotte called her best friend Daphne Ma (Sir Benedict Ma’s youngest daughter) in Singapore and breathlessly ﬁlled her in. Daphne texted eight friends, including Carmen Kwek (granddaughter of Robert “Sugar King” Kwek) in Shanghai, whose cousin Amelia Kwek had gone to Oxford with Nicholas Young. Amelia simply had to IM her friend Justina Wei (the Instant Noodle heiress) in Hong Kong, and Justina, who's oﬃce at Hutchison Whampoa was right across the hall from Roderick Liang’s (of the Liang Finance Group Liangs), simply had to interrupt his conference call to share this juicy tidbit. Roderick, in turn, Skyped his girlfriend Lauren Lee, who was holidaying at the Royal Mansour in Marrakech with her grandmother Mrs Lee Yong Chien (no introductions necessary) and her aunt Patsy Teoh (Miss Taiwan 1979, now the ex-wife of telecom mogul Dickson Teoh). Patsy made a poolside call to Jacqueline Ling (granddaughter of philanthropist Ling Yin Chao), knowing full well that Jacqueline would have a direct line to Cassandra Shang (Nicholas Young’s second cousin), who spent every spring at her family’s vast estate in Surrey. Although Jacqueline Ling was really in Singapore, with Nick's mother and aunties and friends in a Bible Study. So not only did she have direct contact to Cassandra, but also to Eleanor Young and Nick's family.

  
  


And Cassandra, who immediately went ballistic when she heard of this news from her other sources before Jacqueline, decided to share this to the family, and sent a message to Nick's brother, Andrew who is currently still in London at the Calthorpe Hotel. And so this exotic strain of gossip spread rapidly through the Levantine networks of the Asian jet set, and within a few hours, almost everyone in this exclusive circle knew that Nicholas Young was bringing a girl home to Singapore.

  
  


**LONDON**

  
  


**1:35 AM CALTHORPE HOTEL**

  
  


**ANDREW YOUNG**

  
  


Mere minutes before the viral exotic news…

  
  


Andrew had went over his mini splurges he purchased for the wedding of his other older brother by all-but-blood, Colin Khoo and Araminta Lee. He bought three different tuxedos of  _ three _ different brands: a 3-piece all black Tom Ford tuxedo, a Dolce & Gabbana tuxedo with a dark velvet blazer patched with a golden link and cross shaped accessory, and black slacks and bow tie, and an Ozwald Boateng tuxedo with a gray blazer, black vest and slacks, completed with a gray tie. 

  
  


Along with that he also bought a silver royal oak Audemars Piguet watch, Hanae Mori cologne, and 3 pairs of Christian Louboutin dress shoes. Now...he just has to figure out what to wear for the wedding when he goes back to Singapore tomorrow afternoon. His splurges were just a fraction of his wealth, aware that his wealth drastically increases to absurd amounts. Now he knows why Astrid says her seasonal couture splurging is "better than sex". Not that Andrew could relate to the latter. 

  
  


All of his belongings and shopping splurges were in his suitcases, prepared to depart to Singapore on the 12 o'clock plane at noon sharp. Now, sitting down in a intricately patterned sofa in the pristine and lavishly large Lancaster Suite, sitting stiffly with a MacBook laptop on his lap just reinvesting large sums of money in his company, stocks, assets, and to the family corporation. He traded a few volatile shares to the market and gained back profit much to his satisfaction. Only one share was colored with red numbers. He only glanced at it briefly before ignoring it and then turning his attention to his now empty shares with Sina Land. 

  
  


' _ Good. I haven't lost a single dollar with that investment project. _ ' Andrew thought. He had been informed a week earlier about Sina Land's downfall, which was a major project in western China with multiple shares. The project took a dramatically devaluing turn, prompting Andrew to pull all shares from Sina Land. He knew his mother had shares in that company so he notified her in advance and allowed her to drop all investment with the project.

  
  


His phone began vibrating on the mahogany table in front of him near his tea. He grabbed his phone to look at it.

  
  


_ Incoming call: Big Bro Colin _

  
  


Andrew was both confused and content before he picked it up. "Hello?"

  
  


"Hey Andy. It's been a long time since I've been able to talk to you. How have you been?" Colin said, a little loudly to Andrew who recoiled slightly since fatigue is starting to do him in.

  
  


"It's been a while Colin. At first I thought you forgot about me until you invited me to your engagement party 7 months ago and then the wedding invitation." Andrew joked. Colin scoffed playfully at the remark. 

  
  


"Why would I forget my little brother of friendship? That would mean I'm not a good friend or brother!" Colin exclaimed, causing Andrew to wince again at Colin's voice.

  
  


"Colin you are talking loud on the phone when I am right here plus I am exhausted." The young prodigy quipped as he huffed through his nose.

  
  


"Well I'm sorry your highness." Colin teased as he chuckled on the phone. "How can you be tired when you're usually one of the earliest people to wake up in the island? Earlier that your entire family."

  
  


"I'm not in Singapore. I'm in London right now." Andrew responds back. There was a pause.

  
  


"In London? What are you doing over there?" Colin asked, slightly baffled by the response.

  
  


"Visiting family as well as ' killing two investment deals with one stone.' I am in the hotel I own." The prodigy explains briefly.

  
  


"I see...wait it's past midnight over there right? Why are you up so late? You should be relaxing and sleeping since you're also jet lagged." Colin says, before inquiring. Andrew internally sighed at Colin's caring and down to earth nature.

  
  


"Just trading and looking into investments. I'll be sleeping soon since I am returning back to Singapore, departing tomorrow noon." 

  
  


Colin cut in before Andrew could say anything else. "Andy you should be really sleeping now since you're technically still jet lagged and have to leave tomorrow to come back home."

  
  


Andrew sighs as he placed the phone firmly to his ear. "Colin I'll be fine. I'll get some shut eye soon once I finish."

  
  


"Andy when do you really get some rest? It doesn't help when you're doing everything all at once. At least watch over yourself from time to time." Colin tells him. As much as Colin is 100% right, Andrew however is still devoted to maintaining order and business control over the Young Family with Nick currently somewhere abroad unofficially. 

  
  


"True. But I'll be okay. Plus I'll be coming back home real soon. And to attend you and Minty's wedding." Andrew changed the topic immediately. 

  
  


"You better come to the wedding, otherwise Minty and I will have you eat pandan cake one after another as punishment." Colin says breezily. Andrew rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed that they know he loves pandan cake so much, but can't eat alot of it. 

  
  


"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways I'll be sure to contact you when I'm back in Singapore." Andrew answers with a positive reply from Colin.

  
  


"But in the meantime, go to bed. And I'll see you soon." Colin orders the former, before they both said bye to each other. Andrew felt a little less tense after speaking with his older childhood friend. 

  
  


Just before he could even put the phone down, his phone buzzed once again causing him to look at the device irritably. Seeing a message directly from "Radio One Asia."

  
  


"Ugh...what gossip fiasco do you have now Cassandra?" He muttered, wondering if she picked up any rumours from the party she attended at some Kensington mansion in London tonight. 

  
  


He looked at the message, clearly reading the text she sent him in capitalized words. He would have instantly deleted the message, had it not been for a picture of...Nick and the girl he is conversing with. He exited out his messages, blinked several times, and then went back to Cassandra's message to see if he was hallucinating. But the moment he saw the picture the second time, his jaw hung open.

  
  


Bloody hell…

  
  


It's a picture of his older brother Nicky...with a girl. A girl who's identity is known as Rachel Chu. Of course the name doesn't ring a bell in his head. Which only means that Nicky is dating someone outside of the elite circle. The news was so true to the point that the stock on his laptop screen that was in the negative hit stop loss, loosing approximately $1000. A myriad of thoughts and emotions swarmed within his head. While he is very happy that Nick is in a relationship with this Rachel, he is anxious because the conversation was Nicky is inviting her to come to Singapore with him to Colin's and Araminta's wedding. Frankly he has no opposition towards it, but their mother, and family...that is a hellish mob on his tail. He can already picture the storm that is about to come once he heads back to Singapore. 

  
  


"Iah Nicky...you are in trouble." Andrew muses with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos begin. There is alot going on internally with Andrew, but his stubbornness keeps himself guarded. And it only adds more stress to his thoughts as he sees Nick discreetly caught with Rachel >:) >:)
> 
> Next time on Chapter 3!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Out with a bang! And Andrew...you finally realized just how loaded your family is. Then again, it's not allowed to be talked in the family. In the next chapter it will fast forward to the present, and things will go canon from there and additional plot line. And, Alfred Shang will make a very early appearance in this story too along with Sir Leonard Shang. So be prepared!
> 
> Alamak - means oh my god or oh goodness in Malay
> 
> Ang Mor - A term used to describe or address people who are white or have European features. It's typically used in a charming colloquial way.
> 
> Guem Say Ah - Cantonese for How Rotten
> 
> Loong Kau - Cantonese for Gutter


End file.
